Nakes
Nakes (ネイクス) is a character in the anime and manga series Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits. Appearance Nakes is a grey-skinned humanoid with elfish ears, and red facial markings. He has green eyes and white hair. He wears armor over his chest and shoulders, decorated with eyes, and additional armor on his lower body. Personality He is a man who takes pride in his deep darkness. He believes in consuming everything, and wants it all to himself. Biography Nakes is the incarnation of Ophiuchus. Miroku released him from his seal after consuming Rukinosu and Denebola. When Miroku was younger, he felt weak and useless, and was left for dead on the streets. He called out for help, and Nakes answered. Nakes told him to consume everything, promising him strength if Miroku would release him. He went inside Miroku, which gave him his powers and multi-colored eyes. When Nakes was released, he battled against Kiriga, using a deck he'd borrowed from Miroku and never tried before. During the battle, he stated that he wasn't controlling Miroku. The both of them simply needed each other. Nakes won the battle. Afterwards, he wanted to consume Rei and Kiriga, but Miroku told him to wait. After Miroku and Nakes reached the Ultimate Battle Spirits, Nakes betrayed Miroku, in order to take it for himself. He also consumed Galaxy Watanabe. Miroku was shocked by this turn of events. Nakes said that to thank Miroku for providing his consciousness with a vessel, he would also absorb Miroku. When combined with him, and the Ultimate Battle Spirits, he changed shape into a monstrous form. He sent out a wave in the direction of Justice Tachibana's planet, which damaged space. Nakes released a snake to attack the Treasure ship. In order to help Rei and the others escape, Eris challenged him. Eris won the battle, but her whereabouts were unknown afterwards. Next, Kiriga faced Nakes. During the battle, Miroku was boating about his power. Nakes decided to try and consume Miroku completely, so that he would know the power wasn't really his. Nakes wanted to be the only one to consume space. Kiriga also won his match, but like Eris, his fate was unknown. Nakes battled against Zero last. Each time he took one of Zero's lives, space would be damaged, and in the end, completely destroyed. Nakes claimed that his darkness came from loneliness. Therefore, he wished to consume all of space. He believed Miroku was just like him, and that's why he wanted them to become one. To his shock, Nakes was defeated in the battle, so he spit out everything he had consumed, repairing space. Denebola and Rukinosu asked him to come back to the other dimension with him, and thus Ophiuchus was consumed into the Reverse Zodiac. Deck Nakes uses a multicolored deck focused on increasing the life and hand to make sacrifices for The SnakeEmperorAstralArmored BravePiooze and Gothic-Grave's effects. Battle Stats Appearances Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits anime Navigation Category:Ultimate zero characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonist Category:Purple card battlers Category:White card battlers Category:Yellow card battlers